


Rock candy mountian

by DestinyKid



Series: Light and Dark intertwined [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Comfort, F/M, Rescue Missions, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyKid/pseuds/DestinyKid
Summary: You get called for a search and rescue op, and the Drifter comes along.





	1. Search and rescue

You sat at the kitchen table, a dismantled firearm laid out across the surface before you. You cleaned the weapon thoroughly, not leaving a single crevasse untouched. The Drifter sat across from you, datapad in hand. He tapped the surface frequently, sending or responding to messages from contacts all across the system, placing orders for goods, checking Guardians Gambit ranks. You appreciated moments like this. The quiet that filled the room brought your mind to unique peace. You did not force a conversation with the Drifter, words were not needed to compliment each other. For the moment, you were both swamped in your own little worlds, and you knew that a time to chat and reflect on the day would come soon enough. Or so you thought.

Your comn buzzed softly.

_Guardian?_

“Hello, Commander.” You responded.

The Drifter rolled his eyes, which you replied with a death glare shot from across the table, which he responded to with a low chuckle. It was no secret that Drifter was not a fan of the Vanguard, or Zavala for that matter. But most days, he bit his tongue, knowing your loyalty to them could never be challenged. But that didn't stop him from teasing you every now and then.

_Several radars in the tower have detected a distress call on Earth, In the ADZ. We lost the signal, likely due to a snowstorm that has blown over the area. Are you available for a search and rescue op?_

“Yes, sir.”

_Very good, I’ll send your Ghost the signals last broadcasted location. Good luck, Guardian._

You hung up the comn and begun to piece together your firearm.

“ADZ, what's that again?” The Drifter asked.

“Antarctic Dead Zone.” You replied as you shifted the barrel of your weapon back into its place.

“Huh, I didn't think anyone could survive that kind of cold for long. This might be a trap you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” You acknowledged as you aimed down the sights of your freshly cleaned, weapon. “That's what the weapons are for.”

“This sounds kinda sketchy. I’d better go with ya.”

You rose, a canny smile on your lips.

“You know I can handle myself right?”

“I know you can, but that doesn't mean an extra gun isn't useful, right?”

You sighed as you held out your Ghost, allowing him to transmat the layers of your armor back onto your frame.

“If you insist, Drifter.”

\----------------

When you landed from your jump ship out of transmat, your boots found nothing but snow, and it didn’t take long to nearly lose your coordination. Zavala wasn’t lying when he mentioned a storm, this was a goddamn _blizzard_. You struggled to keep a steady pace forward as heavy gusts of wind drove your body in all directions, and the thick layers of your temporary winter cloak, (which was a poor effort to shield you from the frozen temperatures), flew alongside the ice that coated the brutal winds. Despite the extra fabric and the thermal layers of your armor, the cold still tore through you, to the bone.

The Drifter wasn’t doing much better. Even with his added additional layers, what little parts of his masked face you could see had begun to flush bright red, and his frame trembled slightly.

“I’m starting to pick up the signal Guardian.” You Ghost advised. He had to speak to you through your comns, otherwise, you most likely would not have been able to hear him over the howls of the storm.

You fought through the elements, huddled close in an effort to combine your strengths against the powerful gusts. As you followed the signal, you approached what looked to be the remains of an old town. Most of the nearby buildings were crippled, and flooded in snow. Regardless, what remained of the buildings all did their part in blocking a fair amount of wind, offering you and the Drifter some relief.

“Guardian I’m detecting heat spikes up ahead.”

“Civilians?” You managed, your teeth slightly chattering.

“No, Fallen.”

Surely enough, you soon came across the Fallen that Ghost warned you about. Deciding to avoid conflict, you remained low to the ground, sneaking past a handful of squadrons that patrolled along the abandoned streets.

You eventually approached what could have been a radio station, equipped with radars, and a broadcast tower on the rooftop.

“The signals from there.” Ghost confirmed.

You started towards the front doors, but flinched as you heard an unusual sound under your boot. You took a step back, searching for what you came in contact with. Your heart sunk as you made out the outlines of a body, buried and facedown in the snow. You quickly lowered yourself, not having the chance to lay hands on his frozen body before realizing that life had left him. You looked ahead, and caught the sight of more bodies, all unmoving and lifeless. A handful of dropped weapons were scattered around the bodies, along with the red stains of blood that painted the snow.

“The Fallen.” You muttered bitterly.

The Drifter crouched beside you, slipping his arm under yours.

“They're all gone, nothing we can do. We gotta get outta the open.” He responded softly as he lifted you off the ground.

Your heart hurt, but you knew he was right.

You entered the building through the already open doors, remaining crouched low to the ground as faint sounds of Fallen speech found your ears. You traveled through the halls until you spotted a pair of Fallen vandals focused on a closed door, struggling to pry it open with their staffs.

“Guardian, the signals broadcasting in there.” Your Ghosts whispered.

You looked to the Drifter, and exchanged a nod. You both slowly rose to your feet and crept behind the unaware vandals. In sync, you killed the pair, the Drifter cracked his vandals neck while you plunged a spare knife deep into the neck of yours, paralyzing and killing it instantly. With the vandals out of the way, your Ghost was free to scan over the door.

“Huh, the security system in the place has this door on lockdown. A system of solar panels on the rooftop is the only thing keeping this place going.”

“Can you open it?” You ask.

“This is pre-Golden Age security, It's nothing for me.”

After a couple of extra seconds, a click sounded from the door as it unlocked. You moved to open the door, but the Drifter caught your arm.

“This could be a trap.”

“You really think so? The Fallen were trying to get into here for a reason.”

“Could have been a play, trying to trick ya. You can never be too careful Guardian.”

With a sigh, you stepped back and drew your weapon. With all the force your trembling body could muster, you kicked open the door, but quickly jumped to the side at the sound of a gunshot. You swiftly aimed your weapon, but halted at the sight you saw.

Huddled away in the far corner, sat a pair of children, a boy, and a girl. By the looks of them, the boy couldn’t have been older than 10, while the girl looked to be a couple of years younger, them looking similar enough to be siblings. The boy stood over the girl, guarding her. And from his shaky hands, he aimed a hand cannon, the source of the recent shot.

“Stay back.” The boy stuttered as the girl behind him sobbed softly, trembling from both the cold, and fear.

You quickly lower your weapon, raising your free hand.

“It’s ok, we're here to help.” You responded as you returned your weapon to its original location across your back.

The Drifter stepped one foot into the room, weapon drawn.

“Fallen must have heard that, we need to leave Guardian.”

You nodded, and faced the children again. The boy was still aiming the firearm, which trembled in his hands. With your hands raised, you slowly started towards them.

The boy raised the gun higher, fear covering his features.

“I said stay back!”

You halted your feet and removed your helmet, then allowed Ghost to transmat it away. With your face in sight, the child slowly lowered the weapon.

“It’s ok, I'm not going to hurt you.” You assured as you began to move your feet again. “What's your name?”

“Josh…”

“And hers?”

“Sarah, she’s my sister.”

“Ok, Josh and Sarah, I’m gonna get you away from here. Is that ok?”

The boy nodded slightly, his features starting to relax.

When you approached the boy, you carefully took the hand cannon from his hands, to which he didn’t refuse. Suddenly, loud shots rang off as the children flinched in fear.

“Guardian, we need to leave now!” The Drifter yelled as he continued to send shots down the hall, that had begun to be overrun with Fallen.

You kneel down and gently take the hands of the pair, helping them to their feet.

“Come on, it’s ok. I’ll keep you safe.” You whisper.

The boy stood close to you as the girl held him, whimpering into her brother's sleeve as loud shots continued to echo from the hall. Before you had a chance to start towards the door, the Drifter shut it and pushed his body up against the surface, holding it shut against the Fallen.

“There's too many out there.” He huffed before digging into his pockets and tossing you and detonator and a charge.

“Blow that wall, it's our only way out of here.”

You set the charge on a nearby wall and stepped back, shielding the children with your body as you blew the charge. The explosion rattled the building and left heavy clouds of dust on the air, but a sigh of relief escaped you as you laid sights on your newly formed exit, leading back into the snowy weather.

“Go, get a head start! I’ll hold them off!”

“Drifter-”

The Drifter grunted as he struggled to hold back the slams of force from the door behind him, loud screeches from the Fallen emitting on the other side.

“We don’t have time to argue, get those kids out of here!”

You cursed under your breath as you lifted the girl into your arms, her own wrapping around your neck. You freed a hand from under her and held the boys tightly as you pushed yourselves into the storm. During the time you’d been inside, the weather only grew harsher. You struggled to run against the wind with the child in your arm, while the other retained his firm grip on your hand. The girl squealed as you ducked as the sound of an arc shot rang, just barely missing you.

You looked back, and the Drifter’s back was to you, his Trust aimed into the building you had just left. Fallen vandals and dregs were flooding out of the hole in the wall, most shooting at the Drifter, but some aimed to you.

“Keep going!” The Drifter barked as he shot off more rounds, each bullet finding its place in a Fallen’s skull.

In a reflex, you pulled the boy out of the way of an incoming shot, the blast, unfortunately, hitting your arm instead. You hissed at the stinging burn, but kept pushing forward, squeezing the boys hand.

“It’s okay, stay with me!” You howled.

You continued to fight through the storm, keeping the children close to you as the Drifter continued to keep the Fallen off your backs. You eventually lost the horde, the thick storm offering you cover, and jamming the Fallens tracking. You gave the Drifter a chance to catch up with you, then wandered, no destination in mind. The weather was far too cruel, and there was no chance you could bring your ship into transmat range. You tried radioing to the Tower for extraction, but no signal could break through. You were on your own.

In an effort to keep the girl in your arms warm, you removed your cloak and wrapped her in the fabric. The child in your arms trembled hard as you held her tight against your body. The boy's strength eventually gave out, and the Drifter resorted to carrying him, wrapping the child in his own spare layers just as you have.  Despite your best efforts, you knew that children this young couldn't survive this kind of cold for much longer.

You turned to the Drifter, struggling to see him through the blizzard snow that stung your face like needles. “We need to find shelter, or they won't make it!”

“Guardian, there's a cave over there.” Ghost buzzed, the sounds of his scanners clicking as he scanned the area.

You marched through the knee-high snow until you reached the entrance of the anonymous cave that Ghost lead you to. The Drifter placed the boy down next to you, then drew his Trust hand cannon as he entered the cave. When the all-clear came, you hurried out of the wind.

You quickly found a spot against the wall and slumped down with the girl in your arms, while the boy huddled close to you, both children still trembling violently. You had Ghosts transmat a glove away, and you felt the check of the child on your lap. Cold as ice.

“Ain’t nothing here that can start a fire.” The Drifter commented.

You held out your ungloved hand.

“No need.”

A tiny flame of solar light grew from your palm. You closed your eyes as you concerted your power, fuming the flame and drawing as much heat from it as possible. You were carful not to hold the heat too close to the children, but close enough to warm up their frozen bodies. A tiny sigh escaped the boy as he huddled closer to you, while the girl in your lap looked right into the bright flame with astonishment as her tiny voice echoed in the cave.

“Are you one of the angles?” She asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

“Angle?” You questioned.

“Mommy says that there are angles, and that they protect us.”

“Where is your Mom? Where can we find her?”

The girl fell silent, and while her brother sat up and faced you.

“She... got caught, by the monsters.”

It was the last thing you wanted to hear from the young boy.

“We were running from them. After they got her, the rest of us made it to that old town. They turned on the signal, and locked us in while they fought the monsters.”

The girl in you lap sniffled, while the boy continued with a shaky voice.

“I… we heard them. Dying.” He croaked as a sob escaped him. He dug his face into your arm, and your heart was shattered.

You looked to the Drifter with desperate eyes, and he returned the look. Desperate to soothe the children, you began to hum quietly, rocking the child in your lap as did. The girl rose her head and looked into your eyes with her watery ones.

“Sing.” She whimpered.

“Okay.” You whispered, and her head returned to your shoulder.

You took a shaky breath.

 

_One evening when,_

_The sun went down,_

_And the jungle fire was burning_

 

_Down the tracks came a hobo hiking,_

_And he said boys I'm not turning_

 

_I’m headed for a land that's far away,_

_Besides the crystal fountain_

 

_Oh, come with me,_

_Go and see,_

_The big rock candy mountain_

_(Song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPAs1CQYoRo &feature=youtu.be ) _

 

Not knowing the rest of the old nursery rhyme, you sang the same chorus over and over. As you sang, you made sure to summon solar energy back into your hand every few minutes, keeping the tiny bodies near you as warm as you could manage. Your voice was raspy, and unsure. But the soft cries that filled the cave faded as the echoes of your voice danced along the walls, and with each word that escaped your lips, the children seemed to grow more and more calm, until sleep crawled into both of them. The Drifter rose from his spot across the cave, and without waking the children, carefully slid down the wall next to you as he pulled his mask off from over his mouth.

“Weather should break in a couple of hours.” He confirmed, slipping his portable datapad back into his pocket.

You didn’t respond.

“Guardian?”

“Their mother...” You whispered.

“I know.” He responded as he carefully wrapped his arm over your shoulders. You leaned your head onto him, now the one seeking comfort.

“There's...nothing we can do about it right now. All we can do now is get these kids to the City.”

You took a shaky breath. “Okay.”

“You should sleep, I’ll keep watch.”

“I’ve got to keep them warm.” You said as you summoned your solar light once again.

The Drifter chuckled as he held out his own hand and summoned his own flame. It was the first time you’d ever seen him wield the Light in an elemental form, and though the flame was tiny, it radiated with the warm reassurance that he indeed was still holding onto the Light, and the Lights gifts.

“May not be as strong as yours, but it’ll keep them warm.” He assured as he brushes his hand over your cheek with the arm wrapped over your shoulder. “Sleep now.”

You didn’t fight him as you dozed off, the warmth from both his flame and body comforting you in the midst of the cold winter night.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night in the Antarctic, you finally return to the Last City with the two survivors you rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAACK. Hi everyone, I've been suffering from the world's WORST writer's block. but I FINALLY convinced myself to finish this story, so if the quality seems not as high and my other pieces, that's why. Sorry in advance. PLEASE ENJOY!!!

The Drifter sat leaned against the cave wall, a flame of solar Light lit in his palm. He stared into the little flame, focusing on drawing as much heat from it as he could manage. He knew that something as tiny as summoning the solar energy was a strain on his Light, but it was a significant improvement to his strength nonetheless. Only a few months ago, he would not have possessed the will to summon such a flame. But since meeting you, the scattered shards of his Light only grew stronger, and his Darkness finally came into balance. 

He turned his head, gently adjusting the arm wrapped over your shoulders as he looked at you. You were leaned against him, deep in sleep, as were the rescued children. A young girl leaned against you as she rested in your lap, while the older boy was huddled close to your side, his  
body seeking the warmth that the Drifter provided.

The Drifter allowed the flame in his hand to fade as he reached into his pocket, retrieving his personal datapad. The sensors scanned the conditions outside the cave, and when he got his results, he slipped the device back into his pocket as he began to sit up. You stirred as he touched your check with his free hand until your eyes fluttered open.

“Weather broke.”

You nodded as he sat up from his spot beside you.

You softly shook the children, waking them.

“It’s time to go.” You whispered.

You gave the children a chance to rub the sleep from their eyes before raising from your spot against the cave wall. And as you followed the Drifter towards the exit of the cave, they hung tightly to you. You could sense their hesitation.

“It’s ok, he’ll make sure it’s safe.”

The Drifter nodded as he drew is Trust, and pulled his mask back over his mouth, cautious as he left the safety of the walls of the cave, back into the crisp Antarctic air. It took a few minutes, but the Drifter eventually called out to you.

“It’s clear!”

With the children's hands tight in yours, you joined the Drifter outside in the knee-deep snow that the previous night’s blizzard had left behind. Small particles of snow fell peacefully form the sky, a couple of bits catching onto your lashes. And with the now clear sky, your Ghost was free to bring your jump ship down from orbit.

Not wanting to scare them, you landed your ship, and let them inter in the cockpit.

“I’m bringing the ship down now, Guardian.” Ghost confirmed.

“Land it.”

The Drifter faced you with a confused expression.

“They’re still scared Drifter, I doubt being transported through transmat would make them very happy.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” The Drifter acknowledged as your ship approached your position. The snow surrounding you flew in all directions as the ship landed. 

You approached the ship slowly, the siblings holding your hands tightly. The boy to your side flinched as an exhaust released a sharp build-up of steam. You squeezed his hand as you looked down at him.

“It’s all right, this will take us to a safe place, would you like that?”

The boy nodded.

You looked to his sister, squeezing her hand just as tight.

“Would you?”

The girl looked up to you, and the innocence in her little eyes was as bright as her smile.

“Yes, please.” She responded.

With that, you walked up the lowered ramp, into the small common space of your ship, the Drifter following close behind. You lead the children past the racks of spare weapons and armor to the small bed propped from the wall. You often find yourself dozing off while your Ghost navigated the way through space, but you never thought a day would come when you found two children, survivors you had rescued, huddled close on the mattress. 

The Drifter stood near you as you backed away from the bed. 

“I’ll be right back.” You said as you shared a look with the Drifter.

“You should sit with them.”

Hesitation filled him.

“Um, I’m not really as good at this as you are.” He stuttered.

You couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s ok, they’re not going to bite you.”

The Drifter let out a sigh as he awkwardly sat next to the pair.

You climbed up a nearby ladder, into the pilot chair of your ship. As easy and gentle as you could, you ascended from the ground. The surrounding metal of your ship shook slightly as you gained speed until you were into the clouds. 

“Set a course for the Tower.” You ordered as your Ghost appeared to your side.

“I already have. I’m trying to reach Zavala now.”

A few seconds passed, then the console in front of you buzzed, and an unfamiliar voice broke  
through.

Hello? Guardian in the blind, are you there?

You leaned forward, adjusting the comns so you could respond.

“Yes, we’re here.”

A sigh of relief escaped the voice on the other side.

Sir, we’ve reached them!

A few seconds passed before Zavala’s voice emitted from the console.

Guardian? Are you there?

“Yes, sir. We’re okay.”

By the Traveler, we’ve been trying to reach you for hours. What happened?

You gave a brief report of the previous incidents, explaining the old town, the Fallen attack, and that two survivors were found.

“Very well. bring them to the City, we’ll be ready to have them evaluated and transported to medical if necessary.”

“Zavala, they-... they’re young children, siblings. None of their family made it.”

A brief silence filled the comns before Zavala responded.

“I see… I’ll have Eva Levante ready to meet with them. She’ll see that they are properly cared for.”

“Yes, sir.” 

With that, you ended the transmission and rose from your seat, climbing back down the ladder into your ship's common space. After returning to your bed, you were met with the sight of both siblings hung tightly to the Drifter's frame.

The Drifter looked up at you, his face clearly displaying his unknowingness of what to do.

“They uh… got scared when we took off.” He stuttered.

You gave him a small smile as you sat next to him.

“I thought they would, that's why I asked you to sit with them.”

His aggravated look only made your smile a little wider. As time went on, the children relaxed, and eventually, both fell asleep. The boy rested against your pillow, as the girls head rested on the Drifter's lap. Their tiny breaths filled the room as you leaned onto the Drifter's shoulder. 

“They’re not so bad, are they?” You whispered.

“Hm, no. She reminds me of someone.” He hummed, his voice low.

Your eyes lowered at realization.

“The girl who… died when the Warlords came to your village, during the Dark Age?”

He took a deep breath as he looked back down to the girl in his lap.

“Yeah… she’s got the same hair. Same little eyes.” He muttered.

He slowly moved strands of hair from the girl's face, his fingered soft and delicate. 

“She still crosses my mind… more than I’d care to admit.” His voice was low and tainted with grief. You reach for him, gently placing your fingers on his.

“At least these two will live.” He sighed as his fingers curled around yours.

A look of emptiness washed over his features as his eyes traced yours. Most knew the Drifter as nothing more than a businessman, and some would call him cold, or heartless. But you knew better, you understood his grief, no matter how well hidden the Drifter kept it. Never allowing any outside eyes to see his weaknesses, his fears, his humanity. No one but you sees this side of him.

You brought his large hand against your chest, resting your lips on his knuckles.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered.

Before he could respond, your Ghost appeared between you and him.

“Guardian, we’re approaching the City now.”

\------------------------------------------------

With two little hands in yours, you carefully trended down the exit of your ship, into the Towers Hanger. Waiting for you stood Zavala, and Eva Levante.

As you approached the pair, the kids began to hide themselves behind your legs. You could feel them flinch behind you as the echoes of clanking metal and approaching ships filled the Hanger. 

“Guardian, glad to see you back.” Zavala greeted. He then eyed behind you, noticing the children's hesitation.

 

“And you two have nothing to worry about. You’re safe now.”

You looked to your side as the boy's head popped out from behind you.

“You’re shiny.”

Eva let out a small giggle as Zavala lost his words at the child's sudden remark. After taking a second to clear his throat, Zavala gestured to Eva.

“This is Eva, she’ll take care of you two.”

The boy instantly returned behind you as the girl's smile vanished.

“I want to stay with the Angels.” The girl whined softly as she looked back to the Drifter, who was leaned against the side of your ship.

“Angels?” Eva replied. The girl nodded slightly.

“They saved us.” The boy responded.

You released both of their hands, kneeling down to their level.

“It’s okay. This is the safe place I told you about. There are no monsters here.”

You saw the hesitation in their faces, so you grasped their hands again, holding their palms tightly.

“I promise. Eva will take care of you two.”

After a couple of sniffles, the girl nodded, and her brother did the same.

“Good.” You said as you rose to your feet. Eva reached out, taking the children's hands in hers.

“This way children, we’ve got fresh clothes waiting for you, and some candy, if you’re good.”

As Eva left with the children, Zavala faced his attention back to you. 

“I see that...they grew attached to you.”

“They went through a lot. We got lucky getting to them before the Fallen did.”

“We?” Zavala questioned as he glanced behind you.

The Drifter still stood against your ship, rolling one of his many coins along his knuckles.

You faced Zavala again, only to be met with a look of suspicion.

“He helped Zavala. He helped save those kids' lives.”

Zavala's brows lowered, him still not seeming convinced.

“I thought the Drifter didn’t concern himself with anything outside his Gambit.” He questioned.

“He did today. He’s on our side.”

A deep sigh escaped Zavala. 

“Very well, I trust your methods, Guardian.”

“Thank you, sir.”

\---------

Derelict

You sat at the edge of the bed, staring off into space. Your Ghost was scanning over the wound on your arm, and after hours of damage from below freezing temperatures, it wasn't much fun healing this one. Honestly, if it weren't for your Ghost, you would have forgotten about it completely. You had too much on your mind.

You jumped slightly as rough fingers found your shoulder.

“Woah, easy there. Just me” 

“Sorry.” You relaxed as Drifter joined you on the edge of the mattress. 

You both remained silent for some time, and as Ghost finished up healing your injured arm, Drifter studied your features as you continued to stare aimlessly into the stars.

He knew the look on your face.

“Those kids are gonna be okay, you know.”

You sighed softly as you rolled your sleeve back over your freshly healed forearm. “Yeah, I just wish…”

You stumbled to find your words as you shifted to face him.

“I wish we could have done more.”

He reached under your sleeve, touching your freshly healed skin.

“We couldn’t have, you did everything you could.”

You let out a long sigh as you leaned against him. You knew he was right. No matter how much you wish you could, you couldn't save everyone, and those you could save you could only do so much for. You couldn't bring back civilians lost loved ones, you couldn’t heal their injuries, all you could do was bring them to safety, and the City would do the rest.

“Where'd you learn it?” The Drifter asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“That song, from the cave. Where’d you learn it?”

You chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

“I was cleaning out spanning grounds on Titan and came across an old nursery. It was in a child's book, full of old nursery rhymes. 

“You a big fan of child rhyme readings?” He teased.

You smiled, a small giggle slipping from your lips.

“No-, well, I don't know. I just liked it.” You replied.

“I kinda liked it too.”

“Really?

“Yeah, I like your voice. It's… just you, like you’re not trying to be anyone else. Who knew you could sing?”

“I’m really not that good.” You responded. 

“I think you’re just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did yall think? I really hope everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> I really love the series that I've created with the Drifter, and I'm defiantly going to add more stories to this series, but for now, I'm just having a really hard time feeling motivated to write. But I'm going to force myself to start writing again, and with Shadowkeep released, BOY is there a whole bunch of new material to write about.
> 
> But for now, I'm probably going to start a new series, still Destiny and Destiny 2 related, just not about the Drifter and your Guardian. I've been getting some ideas lately, and I'd love to get them down on paper. 
> 
> But if any of yall are DYING for a specific Drifter/Guardian story, comment your idea and I'll consider writing it.
> 
> Thanks!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
